Faruba Cinderella
by rika08
Summary: You think you know Cinderella? You don't know anything until you read this. Jion the characters of Fruits Basket in this tail of Cinderella.
1. Meeting Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Cinderella, Ever After, or Brandy's Cinderella.

Chapter 1

The sun crept through the thin curtains. It gently crept up to a gentle face sleeping. The girl sleeping opened her bright brown eyes. She sat up and stretched. Several birds flew in through her window and landed next to her.

"Oh, good morning." She said. The birds chirped a reply.

A green bird burst through the window and tumbled onto the bed. It began to chirp widely.

"What? Akito's on her way?" she asked. The green bird nodded its head.

"Then I better get dressed." The girl quickly climbed out of her bed and rushed behind a curtain. She tossed her nightgown aside and grabbed her work dress. It was light blue and stopped and the knees. She grabbed her dark brown apron and tied it quickly. She slipped on her black shoes and stepped out from the curtain. She grabbed a blue ribbon and opened the door.

"Good morning Tohru." Akito said. She was only a few years older than Tohru. She had short black hair and heartless black eyes. She wore a black dress that dragged on the floor.

"Ah...g-g-good morning step-mother." Tohru bowed to her stepmother.

"I am glad to see you're up early this morning. I have lot of things that I need you to do." Akito said. She handed a list to Tohru, "And they need to be done by this evening."

"Yes step-mother." Tohru said.

"Good. Hurry up and get started then." Akito turned and started back down the stairs. The door shut behind her.

Tohru sat back on her bed, "Well now that the morning cold front has past, shall we be on our way?"

The birds came out from under her bed and chirped. They flew onto Tohru's arm as she walked to the window.

"Go on now, go enjoy your life." She said. The birds flew away. "I wish I could." Tohru walked away from the window and started down the stairs. She pulled out the blue ribbon and tied her hair. She followed the stairs to a red door and opened it. Tohru walked into a large hallway, covered in beautiful forms of tapestries and windows covered in thick curtains.

Tohru walked through the hall and opened another red door. She entered into total darkness. She made her way to the other side of the room and opened the curtains. The sun illuminated the entire room. A girl with brown hair lay on a large bed made of satin sheets and curtains surrounding her bed. Tohru walked to the bed curtains and pulled them back.

"Good morning Kagura. It's another beautiful day." Tohru said.

The girl stirred for a brief moment before she opened her eyes, "Thank you Tohru. I am awake now. You can go on with the rest of the days work now."

"Thank you step-sister." Tohru bowed and left the room. She walked across the hall and opened the next door. Again, she entered into a dark room. But instead of going to the window curtains, she walked to the bed curtains.

"Good morning Rin. Another beautiful day has come. I hope you are feeling well enough to see it." Tohru pulled the bed curtains back. She made out her second stepsisters silhouette. She had long black hair and wore a black nightgown.

"Thank you for checking on me step-sister. You may go now." Rin said.

"Would you like me to open the curtains?" Tohru asked.

"No, the sun would only make me feel worse." Rin answered.

"Very well step-sister. Enjoy your day." Tohru bowed and left the room.

"I wish you could." Rin whispered.

Tohru walked to the end of the hall and entered the kitchen. She met her two servant friends Arisa and Saki. Arisa had medium length blond hair. She wore a similar outfit like Tohru, only dark blue. Saki had long black hair and wore a long black outfit. Arisa was finishing the breakfasts and Saki was sweeping the kitchen.

"Good morning my friends!" Tohru said.

"Good Morning Tohru!" Arisa said.

"Good morning Tohru." Saki said.

"Arisa, are these trays for Akito, Kagura, and Rin?" Tohru asked.

"Yes they are, but don't worry about those. Saki and I can do that. Go and do the list Akito gave you. Saki and I can handle the house work." Arisa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Tohru, go and complete your daily tasks. If the house work isn't completed, we will be to blame and you won't be punished for not completing your task." Saki said. She handed Tohru a shawl and a basket. Saki led Tohru to the back door and gently pushed her out.

"Now remember to make sure everything is high quality." Arisa called.

"And have fun."

"But be careful!"

"Complete everything on the list."

"And watch out of pick-pockets!"

"And enjoy your time away from this house Tohru." Saki closes the door.

Tohru stood for a moment and began walking to town.

0000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Meet the Prince

The King stormed through the palace. Every servant moved out of the way as the King past.

"Sire I think you should calm down." The advisor said. He had short black hair, covering one eye.

"I'll calm down when that boy begins to take this seriously!" The king said. He was tall and had short black hair.

_Like you take this seriously. How can you expect your son to rule a kingdom when you hardly know yourself?_ The advisor thought.

"Where is he?" The king asked.

"In his room, sleeping. Like so many of the people are." The advisor answered.

"Well it's time he got a wake up call." The king kicked the prince's door open. The room was large, with a large be near the opened window. The king went to the window to see a sheet tied to the railing.

"Not again. Hatori summon the guards! Search the village until you find that boy!" The king ordered.

"Yes my King." Hatori bowed and left the King.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Village Meeting

The village was fairly sized, with vast assortments of shops and houses. Many people roamed the streets for early shopping. Tohru slowly walked to the first shop on her list.

"Mrs. Linn, are you here?" Tohru asked.

An elderly woman stepped into the room, "Oh good morning Tohru. What can I do for you today?"

"I am shopping for my step-mother. She gave me a list of errand to run today." Tohru answered.

"That evil witch is going to work you to death deary." Mrs. Linn said.

"Why Mrs. Linn, Akito has only been so kind to me. When my father passed, Akito could have thrown me out, but she kept me. And if I must work for her love, then I will gladly work hard." Tohru said.

Mrs. Linn looked down, "As you wish deary. What have you come to fetch?"

"I came to collect the medicine for my sister, Rin." Tohru answered.

"Ah yes, I have it in the back. Just wait here a moment." Mrs. Linn walked back into the back room and rummaged through all the bottles.

Tohru looked through the rest of the shop. She noticed a small vase of bright yellow flowers in a thin, neatly carved, glass vase. "Mrs. Linn, are these for sale?"

"What dear? Oh you do not want those flowers. I grew those myself, they will not live much longer. Now Mine's flowers are the best. Even though she had an eye for fabric, her flowers are beautiful." Mrs. Linn replied.

"Yes they are, but Mine doesn't sell yellow roses. And Rin loves yellow roses." Tohru said.

"Oh Tohru, you always think of others. You deserve so much more than a servant's life. You think of others before yourself, and I fear that is where you are most vulnerable." Mrs. Linn whispered.

"What was that Mrs. Linn?" Tohru asked.

"Oh nothing deary. Just babbling to myself. Now here's the medicine for your dear sister." Mrs. Linn said.

"Are you sure I cannot buy those flowers from you?" Tohru asked.

Mrs. Linn smiled, "Tell you what, you finish all your errands and come back here before you go home. That way the flowers won't be smothered with everything else."

Tohru's face lit up, "Oh thank you Mrs. Linn. Thank you so much."

"Oh it's nothing dear. Now you better hurry and finish your errands so Rin can have those roses." Mrs. Linn said.

"Yes. Good-bye Mrs. Linn. I shall be back soon." Tohru bowed and left the store in a hurry.

"Oh Tohru, you do so much for everyone. It is time you gained something in return." Mrs. Linn said.

Tohru hurried through her errands. She ran all through the town, to many shops and houses. She had completed the last errand when she stopped to take a break. She set her basket down next to her and sat down on the ground.

Tohru looked up at the sky, "It's nearly noon and I am nearly done. Rin will love those flowers so much."

"Hey boys, look at what we have here."

"Why I do believe it's that servant brat of Akito's."

"So it is."

Three boys stood in the alley with Tohru. Each one blocked an exit. Tohru stood up. Two of the boys were not even older than she was.

"What do you want?" Tohru asked.

The smallest boy stepped closer to Tohru, "We want your stuff. So hand it over."

Tohru grabbed her basket and held it tightly, "I am very sorry, but my family needs this."

"We don't have anywhere to live and we sleep on the dirt, you're going to deny us the things we need while you sleep in a nice warm bed? I don't think so."

One of the boys made a lung for Tohru. Tohru jumped out of the way and ran down the alley. As she neared the end, two more boys stood in her way. She was trapped.

"Last chance servant brat, hand over the basket." The boy said.

"No." Tohru answered.

"Fine. Get her!" he yelled.

One boy grabbed the basket while three grabbed Tohru. Tohru fought for the basket, but the boys overpowered her and they took the basket. The last boy stood in front of Tohru.

"Never think you can tell me what to do servant!" He struck Tohru across the face. He kept hitting her until her lip bled. The boys dropped her and began kicking her and throwing dirt on her.

"Come on Hiro lets go." One boy called.

Hire knelt down next to Tohru, "Have a nice day brat." He spit of Tohru and left.

Tohru lay in the dirt for a few moments. She slowly lifted herself up and began to cry. Not because she was hurt, but because she had lost the items.

"N-N-Now w-w-w-what will I do? M-m-y family is...de-depending on-n me. I...m-m-must r-r-retrieve m-my b-b-basket." Tohru stuttered.

Suddenly a hand gently lifted Tohru's face. He wiped away her tears and helped her up. His hair was short but bright orange. His eyes were a deep purple. He handed her, her dirty shawl.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Tohru merely nodded.

"I believe this is yours." He held the basket. Tohru's face lit up.

"How did you-"

"I saw what was happening. I wanted to stop them, but I was too late. I am sorry I couldn't come sooner." He said.

"Oh I don't care what happens to me, just as long as my family has this, I'll be fine." Tohru said.

"Quickly, find the Prince!" a guard called.

"The prince ran off again? Oh dear, I hope he's alright." Tohru said.

"Do you ever care about yourself?" the boy asked.

Tohru shook her head. The boy smiled.

"You're not like everybody else. You really are not like them."

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

The boy opened his mouth but then he shut it, "Ah...I am sorry, but I must go." He turned and ran back down the alley.

"W-Wait! I don't know your name!" Tohru called. Nevertheless, the boy could not hear her.

_Thank you._ Tohru thought.

0000000000000000000000000000


	4. Fowers

Tohru walked back into Mrs. Linn's shop, "Mrs. Linn, I am back."

"Oh Tohru, you've finished so-Tohru what happened to you?" Mrs. Linn asked.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"What do I mean? Tohru your lip is bleeding, you're covered in dirt, and your beautiful face looks soaked!" Mrs. Linn explained.

"Oh, well some boys tried to steal my basket, they beat me pretty badly, but then someone save it for me." Tohru explained.

"Oh my dear Tohru. Come over here and I'll get you cleaned up." Mrs. Linn said.

"Thank you Mrs. Linn, but I really must be getting back. My family's depending on me." Tohru said.

"Very well my dear. Here are the flowers. Now be careful going back home." Mrs. Linn said,

"I will. Have a good day Mrs. Linn." Tohru called. She left and headed for home.

000000000000000000000000

"I am back!" Tohru called. She set her basket on the table and began separating the contents.

"Tohru what happened to you?" Arisa asked when she entered.

"Oh, just wanted to keep my family safe." Tohru replied. She took the medicine and flowers and headed to Rin's room.

She walked through the dark hallway. The sun was blocked out by the think curtains.

"Ah Tohru, you're back sooner than expected. But what is this, you have been hurt. Oh dear, did those nasty boys try to steal your basket again?" Akito asked.

"Yes stepmother." Tohru answered.

"Oh Tohru, you mustn't let them push you around like that. For your weakness, I want you to clean the entranceway floor today." Akito ordered.

"Yes step-mother. I am sorry to have disappointed you." Tohru bowed.

Akito walked on. Tohru walked towards Rin's room. She knocked twice before she entered.

"Rin, I brought you your medicine. I know you don't like it that much, so I brought you another gift as well." Tohru brought out the flowers. She set the vase on the night table.

"Why did you get those?" Rin asked.

"I know how much you like flowers and your illness won't let you outside, so I brought them inside. That way you can enjoy them." Tohru said. She turned.

"Tohru." Rin said.

_Rin never calls me by my name unless she is mad or disappointed._ "Yes?"

"Why are you covered in dirt and your lip is bleeding?" Rin asked.

Tohru did not answer.

"It was those boys again, wasn't it Tohru, you have to stop putting yourself in danger. You don't deserve this." Rin said.

"If this is what it takes for Akito's love, then I will suffer for it." Tohru said.

Rin sighed._ She does not get it._ "Very well Tohru. You may proceed. And thank you for the flowers."

Tohru bowed and left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Invitation

The king stormed through the palace once again, "Where is he now?"

"In the study, Shigure." Hatori answered.

Shigure turned down the hallway and into another hallway. The servants parted to one side as the king passed. Shigure grabbed the door and pushed it open. The doors flew open and crashed against the wall. The servants inside jumped, but the prince at the desk did not even blink. The king walked right up the prince.

"What do you have to say for yourself this time?" he asked.

The prince moved a lock of his orange hair out of his eyes and looked up at the king, "What do you want me to say? 'Oh I am sorry, it will never happen again father.' So sorry cannot do it." He went back to his book.

The king grabbed the book and threw it across the room, "You have no idea what is hanging over your head!"

The prince looked up, "Let me guess, the chandelier?"

"How about the law? You have to be married by next month and you haven't shown up to your own ball." The king said.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want some girl who only wants me for my power?" he asked.

"Not every woman wants that from you."

"Which is why, I am not having another ball. I met someone who is nothing like the other girls." He said.

The king raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then tell me, Kyo, what is the name of the girl?"

Kyo opened his mouth, but shut it and put his hand to his head and leaned on the desk, "I cannot believe I didn't get her name!"

"Ah ha, I knew it. You never met any-"

"Wait, she had a bottle of medicine. Maybe the medicine woman knows her name. I could go back to her shop and ask her-"

"Or we could hold another ball." Hatori said.

"What? No way am I going to-" Shigure covered Kyo's mouth.

"What do you mean Hatori?" Shigure asked.

"Since the prince has met a girl in the village, why not invite every eligible maiden. That way Kyo will have a chance to find his maiden." Hatori explained.

"You traitor!" Kyo yelled.

"If his maiden is there, well that's wonderful. But if he does not, well..." Hatori trailed off.

Kyo looked at Hatori and figured it out, "That's brilliant! Alright I will go to this ball, but if I do not find her, you cannot pressure me into marrying. No matter how long it takes me, no matter how much time I have left, and no matter where I have to go."

The king thought for a moment, "Very well. Hatori spread the word, tomorrow night we'll have the ball."

"Yes sire." Hatori bowed and left the study.

00000000000000000000000000000

Tohru was kneeling on the hard marble floor. She wrung out her rag the bucket and scrubbed the floor. She scrubbed in circles all around her. She hummed quietly as she worked.

Arisa came in from the back entrance, "Oh Tohru, you're not done yet?"

"I am taking my time. If I take my time, I can clean the floor very well." Tohru explained.

"Ok Tohru. I am going to clean the bedrooms. I'll leave the music room to Saki when they've finished their lessons." Arisa said. She stepped over Tohru and walked up the stairs.

Tohru wrung out the rag and cleaned another section. She began to hum the song her father sang to her.

"_The stars are the brightest, when you smile._

_The sky is the clearest, when you are happy._

_The sun always shines, when you dry those tears away._

_So how can you say, that nothings going your way?"_

She dipped her rag into the bucket and cleaned again.

"_The birds always sing, when you sing with your heart._

_The flowers all bloom, when you touch each one with care._

_When something is wrong, just always remember, once in a while,_

_Everything will, everything cares for you, Everything will, finally go in your way."_

"You're singing that dreadful song again? Don't you know anything better?"

Tohru looked up to see Hiro at the top of the stairs. His foot was extremely close to the bucket of dust Tohru had swept up.

"I will sing this song to my children like my father sang it to me." Tohru stated.

"What makes you think you will have any children. What man would want a worthless servant brat like you?" Hiro asked.

"Love isn't about title or wealth. It's about how much you would risk for each other, how much you care for each other, and how you would treat each other." Tohru.

Hiro laughed, "Right. Like Akito really cared for your father and you. Look how she treats you; you sleep in a tower, you work all day, and no one in the house treats you with respect. Not even your cousin." He kicked the bucket. It hit the stairs with a loud crash and tumbled to the next floor. The dust spilled all over the floor and the stairs. Hiro slid down the banister as Tohru raced for Hiro.

"What was that noise?" Akito asked.

Hiro looked as innocent as he could, "I was talking with Tohru and she kicked the bucket at me."

Akito turned to Tohru, "Well it would appear that you have too much time if you are kicking buckets at your cousin. Arisa!"

"Yes ma'am?" Arisa came out of Kagura's room.

"You and Saki have the rest of the day off. Tohru will clean the rest of the house." Akito ordered.

Arisa looked a Tohru and then down at Hiro. She clenched her hands into tight fists. "As you wish my lady." Arisa bowed and went to search for Saki.

Akito turned back to Tohru, "Well, get back to work. You have a lot of other chores that must be done."

"Yes stepmother." Tohru bowed and started cleaning up the dust on the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours past and Tohru finally finished cleaning the first flour. She picked up her bucket and rag and walked up the stairs. She heard the music coming from the practice room. Tohru walked past the practice room and opened Kagura's bedroom door. She turned on the light to find the room had already been cleaned.

Tohru walked across the hall into Rin's room, it had not been clean, but there was not a great deal to clean. Tohru opened the door to Akito's room. It had been cleaned as well. Tohru opened every door on the second floor, every room, save for Rin's, had been cleaned.

"Who-" There was a knock at the door.

Tohru hurried down the stairs and opened the door. A man with black hair covering one eye stood at the door. He had a sack draped over his shoulder and held a letter in his hand.

"May I help you?" Tohru asked.

"By his royal highness, a ball will be held tomorrow evening." He handed Tohru the letter, "The prince looks forward to all eligible women there." He bowed and left.

Tohru shut the door and looked at the letter for a moment. Arisa and Saki walked up to Tohru.

"What's that Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"A letter from the king." Tohru asked.

"Maybe he wants you to marry his son." Arisa said.

"No, it's about the ball tomorrow night." Tohru answered.

"How do you know?" Saki asked.

"His advisor told me." Tohru walked up the marble stairs. She stood in front of the practice room door and hesitated. She knocked twice. She heard mumbling and the door opened.

"I warned you never to interrupt-"

Tohru held up the letter, "But this letter just arrived from the palace."

Akito snatched the letter and walked back into the room. Tohru entered and waited to hear. She saw Rin at the piano and Kagura next to her. They both looked at Tohru and then back at their mother.

"Well, it would appear the king has ordered ever eligible maiden in the kingdom to come to a ball." Akito said.

"A ball?"

"Another ball?"

"This time, the prince will spend every moment with all the maidens. He is searching for a specific girl it would appear. Hmmm, well this is very interesting." Akito said.

"I think it is wonderful. We can finally attend a ball as a family." Kagura stated.

"What do mean my child?" Akito asked.

"It said 'every eligible maiden'. That means Tohru is ordered to come as well." Kagura explained.

Akito look at the letter again, "So it does. Well if the king has ordered it then Tohru has my permission to go. As long as she completes her chores tomorrow."

"Oh stepmother I will work extra hard for tomorrow." Tohru said.

"And if you can find something suitable to wear." Akito finished.

"I am sure I will be able to. Ok thank you stepmother." Tohru bowed and left the room.

Akito smiled for a moment and walked to the door, "That's enough practicing for today. You girls need to get your rest for tomorrows ball." And she left.

Rin looked up at Kagura, "I think Tohru's in trouble."

Kagura looked at the door, "I agree."

Rin gently ran her fingers across the key of the piano, "We need to keep an extra close eye on her from now until the ball."

000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Not Going

Tohru stood out in the stables. She walked next to her horse and began grooming her. She ran the brush through the horses' hair.

"I thought it was my job to look after the horses?" a voice asked.

Tohru jumped and turned to the front gate. The families hired ranch hand stood at the gate. He had the most peculiar hair, the top was white, but his roots were black.

"Oh, Hatsuharu. You scarred me." Tohru said.

Haru walked closer to Tohru and took the brush. With his free hand, he took Tohru's hand and placed it to his lips. "I know, but if I hadn't, I may loose my job. Your stepmother pays me to look after the horses, and if you look after them I would not be doing my job."

Tohru pulled her hand away from Haru, "Very true, but I merely came here to spend time with Sugar."

"I see. So what will you wear to the Prince's ball?" Haru asked.

"How did you-"

"The entire village is buzzing about with the news. In addition, your stepsister Kagura is ranting about what she will wear. I merely add up the clues." Haru explained.

"Ah. Well, I am not quite sure. I don't really have anything elegant for this sort of event." Tohru explained.

"Surely Arisa or Saki will let you borrow something of theirs." Haru said.

"Oh I could never trouble them with such a burden. I'll just make my own gown." Tohru replied.

"Great idea. Your sewing is remarkable." Haru stated.

"Unfortunately not as good as Mine and Ayame's. I would wear one of their gowns, but I have no money." Tohru said,

Haru looked at sugar for a moment, "True, but you never know. Something may come for you before the ball tomorrow night."

"I don't think so." Tohru said.

Haru looked at Tohru and then at Sugar again, "Well, I must get to work if I am to keep my job. A pleasant evening to you Miss Tohru."

"And a pleasant evening to you Haru." Tohru bowed and left the stables.

"You know Sugar, come tomorrow, Miss Tohru will be the most beautiful belle at the ball." Haru said. He picked up the pitchfork and drove it into the hay.

0000000000000000000000

The next morning Tohru worked harder than ever. She completed all her chores at a record time and never missed a spot. The laundry was finished and folded perfectly, the meals were cooked with care and delicious beyond belief. However, all through the day, one thing lingered at the back of Tohru's mind, a dress. Tohru tried to think of a time where she could sew her dress, but Akito kept her so busy Tohru had no time.

At seven o'clock the sun had set behind the mountains. The carriages were sent from the palace and stopped at every house in the village. The carriage pulled up at the front of the house. Tohru greeted the driver and walked up to Rin's room. She knocked twice and waited for an answered.

Akito answered the door, "Yes?"

"The carriage has arrived." Tohru answered.

"Thank you. Why my dear Tohru, you're not ready. Have you nothing to wear?" Akito asked.

"No, I am not going." Tohru said.

"Oh you poor dear, but I am sure there will be other-"

"I am sure. Enjoy the ball." Tohru said. She walked down the hall and walked up the stairs to her room.

0000000000000000000000

Tohru looked out her window. The palace was brightly lit was various lightings and décor. The palace carriages were lined up, waiting for entrance. She looked at all the beautiful gowns the women wore and how excited they were.

"Oh, everyone gets to have fun once in a while. Maybe I can go riding while everyone is gone?" Tohru said.

"But if you do that, you'll break our hearts." Came a voice. The room slowly lit up.

Tohru's eyes focused on where the light was going. She saw a beautiful dress lying on her bed. The fabric was a pale pink satin, the sleeves ended at the wrists and it dragged on the floor. This dress was the most extravagant gown Tohru had ever imagined.

"Oh my." Tohru said.

"Hurry up and changed Tohru, we need to get going." Arisa said.

"We all put our money to buy this for you. It is your turn to have some fun for once." Saki said.

000000000000000000000000


	7. Fairy GodYuki

"Hurry up!" Akito called. She stood with Kagura and Rin at the door. Kagura wore a short dark green dress. Her brown hair was held with a green ribbon in her hair. Rin was wearing a long black dress accented with small rhinestones.

Saki and Arisa were the first ones to come down. When Tohru stood at the top of the stairs, everyone seemed amazed. Tohru could have sworn she saw in smile.

"Tohru…you look so-"

Akito seemed to appear in front of Tohru. She struck Tohru across the cheek. Tohru tumbled the rest of way down the stairs. Akito ripped at the dress and sleeves. Arisa, Saki, and Kagura rushed to stop Akito, but when they finally pulled her off Tohru, the elegant dress had now in ribbons. Tohru had to hold the left side of her dress to keep it on. She had several scratches on her face and arms.

Akito turned and walked to the door, "Now girls."

None of them moved. They all looked at Tohru.

"Do not make me punish you." Akito threatened.

"Go. I would not want you to further trouble yourselves on my behalf." Tohru whispered.

"But…Tohru-"

"I said now!" Akito grabbed the girls and forced them outside. "Goodnight Tohru." She shut the door.

Tohru burst into tears and ran back through the house. She ran out the back entrance and past the stables. She ran through the gardens and only stopped when she tripped. Tohru hit the ground and cried to her hearts content.

"Please. I cannot do this on my own. I need help." She whispered.

"You always had the power to do it yourself, you just never knew it." Came a voice.

Tohru looked up to see a boy standing in front of her. He had short purple hair and eyes as deep as his hair. He wore long light blue robes and a pointed hat, both accented with gems.

"W-who-"

"I am your fairy godmother. Just trust me and do not ask. It is too painful. Now we need to get you to the ball." He helped Tohru up and turned to the garden.

"But why are you helping?" Tohru asked.

"Because you cannot go to the ball without a ride, or in that attire. In addition, if you do not go, you will never know the great things you can do. You have been trapped here for so long, you have forgotten what you are capable of. This night can change that, for the better." He said. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a thin silver wand.

"Now the first thing I'll need is…a pumpkin." He said. He waved his wand and the pumpkin began to roll over. It changed into a large silver carriage. The roots turned into wheels and the door opened to reveal a beautiful setting inside.

"Wow." Tohru said.

"My dear Tohru, you have yet to se the highlight of this evening. Now where are those horses?" he asked.

"I'll hand them over if you tell me who you are." Haru said. He held the reins of all the horses in his hands.

"My name is Yuki, and I am here to help Tohru get to the ball." Yuki answered.

"Good, someone else is watching after her. I was beginning to wonder if you people upstairs had forsaken her." Haru said.

"Oh no, we never do that to people. The reins please." Yuki said.

Haru lead the horses to their places. Yuki waved his wand and the horses saddles turned to silver accented with beautiful gems and rubies. Yuki waved his wand again and Haru's outfit changed into a similar color. His shirt was white with silver threads, his pants were tan and his boots were clean and black. He wore a white hat with gems.

"Wow." Haru said.

"You can come out now. I have no intentions of sending a carriage without a Footman." Yuki said

Haru and Tohru turned to see a boy with bright blond hair standing behind them. He wore the same outfit Haru did, except his hat was slanted and he had a feather in it.

"Momiji, so that's where you hid." Haru said.

"Now, the last touch; your dress. You don't want to show up in rags." Yuki said. He waved his wand one final time. Tohru began spinning in a circle. Her torn dress began to grow to the floor. Her sleeves reached the same length as her dress. The color changed to white and was even more elegant than before. The white silk gown flowed as it hung unto Tohru's curves. Her hair curled and parted to one side. A silver tiara sat neatly on her head.

"Oh dear."

"You look-"

"Amazing."

"And that's not all of it." Yuki pointed to the bottom of Tohru's dress. Tohru lifted her dress to reveal glass slippers.

"Oh thank you Yuki! Thank you so much!" Tohru hugged Yuki tightly.

"Don't thank me just yet, the magic will only last until midnight." Yuki said.

"Midnight? That's it?" Haru asked.

"Unfortunately, that's the limit on my powers." Yuki said.

"Then we better get going." Tohru said.

"You better. Good luck Tohru." Yuki said.

Momiji opened the door and helped Tohru enter the carriage. He sat climbed on the back of the carriage and Haru snapped the reins. The horses began to gallop towards the palace.

00000000000000000000000


	8. Dancing

The ballroom was filled with people. Not only women, but met too. The entire village had come to the royal ball. The eligible women entered at one end if the ballroom, they entered through a velvet maroon curtain. Each one stood on the marble stairs, waiting to dance with the prince. The prince, stood in the middle of the ballroom. He waited for the next women to come to dance with him. The symphony played near the king, who sat at the end of the ballroom overseeing everything.

"Well Hatori, your idea seems to be going excellently." Shigure said.

"Thank you sire. There are so many lovely women here tonight, Prince Kyo is bound to find his maiden." Hatori replied.

"Or another one. But speaking of maidens, an extraordinary woman's been watching you for some time." Shigure said.

"Who are you speaking of?" Hatori asked only half-heartedly. There have been previous attempts to get Hatori embarrassed. This was one way to try.

"Why, the school teacher. Oh, what is her name…Mayu! She's been looking at you for quiet some time now." Shigure pointed to one end of the ballroom.

Despite what his head was saying, Hatori looked in the direction Shigure was pointing. Sure enough, the schoolteacher was looking at him. She blushed furiously and quickly looked away.

"Go and ask her to dance, or I will." Shigure said. He turned to see he was talking to no one. Hatori was already walking towards Mayu. Shigure smiled and continued to watch the ball. He was having a grand time

The Prince, however, was having the worst night ever. He spun his partner and gave the signal to the watcher. The watcher stood at the base of the staircase where the women were. When he received the signal from the prince, he would take the hand of the next young maiden and lead his previous partner off the floor.

The watcher took the hand of the next maiden and led her onto the dance floor. Kagura, Rin, Saki, and Arisa were only a few steps from the bottom.

"Poor Tohru, she was so excited for this ball." Kagura said.

"One of these days I am going to march right up Akito and slug her right in the mouth. She cannot treat people like that, especially her stepdaughter!" Arisa yelled.

"Calm yourself Arisa. I feel just as upset as you do that Tohru was not able to come." Saki said.

Rin pushed past the girls in front of her and walked off. The girls in front of them yelled that she would miss her chance. Rin did not seem to care.

"I like Rin's idea. Screw this I am going down with her. I could care less if I danced with the Prince." Arisa said. She pushed past the girls wand followed Rin, Saki was right behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000

The carriage pulled up to the front steps of the palace. Momiji jumped off the back of the carriage and opened the door for Tohru. He helped Tohru out of the carriage. Tohru quickly walked up the steps and entered the palace. Tohru could hear the music of the Symphony playing. She followed the music through the palace, but she could not find the ballroom.

A patrolling guard came up to her, "Are you lost miss?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes, I am trying to find the ballroom."

A man came up behind the guard and moved him to the side, "Follow me Miss." Tohru recognized his as the man who delivered the letter yesterday. He led her through a dimly lit corridor. At the end of the corridor was a velvet maroon curtain. He lifted it to one side and waited for Tohru to pass through.

Tohru noticed he did not follow, "Are you not coming?"

"I have no need to. This is your night. He is waiting for you." And the curtain dropped.

Tohru heard the symphony stop playing. The unison steps of the dancers ceased and the talks of the guests ended. The entire ballroom was in silence. Tohru felt all eyes on her. She slowly turned around. She stood at the top of a large marble staircase. She could see the mass of guests below her on the ballroom floor. Tohru lifted her dress a few inches and slowly walked down the marble steps. The glass slippers echoed with each step she took.

Akito stood at on wall of the ballroom. She watched the girl with hateful eyes. She only just saw her, but she hated her with a passion, and there was something about this girl that seemed too...familiar.

Rin watched the girl walk down the stairs. She stood, as did many people, just to get a better look at the mystery maiden. She watched how graceful she was with each step. Kyo walked through the sea of people as the mystery maiden reached the last step.

Tohru was met at the bottom of the stairs, with the prince. She prayed no one could hear her thundering heart beat. As she gazed upon the prince, she realized this had been the boy who helped her in the village. Tohru remembered he was still a prince and she was to show respect to him.

"How do you do, your highness." Tohru bowed.

Kyo gently lifted her by her chin and smiled. There was something about this girl that simply...captivated him. Just by seeing her, he felt different. Like he could now be himself. Yet, she seemed familiar to him, as if he had met her recently. He took her hand and led her onto the ballroom floor.

The symphony began playing again. Kyo began to lead and Tohru followed. They stepped in unison, as if they had danced once before. Kyo spun Tohru and continued dancing.

Soon everyone had joined in dancing. Each couple surrounded the prince and the mystery maiden. They danced elegantly for what seemed like an eternity, but no one was complaining.

"Who is she?" Shigure asked Hatori.

"Unfortunately sire, I do not know. No one else seems to know either." Hatori pointed to a small group of guest that seemed to be gossiping about the mystery maiden.

Tohru slightly glimpsed at a nearby couple and giggled, "Everyone's starring at us."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I'd forgotten anyone else was here." Kyo replied.

Tohru smiled.

"With eyes as beautiful as yours, you would think I would have remembered you. Yet you seem so familiar, like a face I once came across." Kyo said.

Tohru laughed, "It's funny how the memory works. One moment you think of someone you never want to forget, and the next you cannot think of the person you're trying to remember."

"You're face is so beautiful, I know I have laid eyes on you before." Kyo said.

"Well I think I would have remembered meeting the prince." Tohru replied.

"Could it have been at the winter ball? In December?" Kyo asked.

"No, I was not attending then." Tohru replied.

"Then it must have been this summer, on the beach." Kyo stated.

"No. I've never been to the beach." Tohru answered.

Kyo smiled, "You are not going to make this easy for me are you?"

Tohru shook her head, "Sorry your majesty."

Kyo laughed and spun her around again. He carefully began leading her out of the ballroom and into the courtyard.

0000000000000000


	9. Meaning

Kyo and Tohru stopped dancing once they were on out on the courtyard. They walked hand in hand along the garden trail. Tohru examined every flower near her. Kyo watched the maidens' interest in the flowers.

"Tell me, what would be the flower you would want to receive as a gift?" he asked.

Tohru thought for a moment, "Well, I have different flowers for different occasions. As a gift, it would have to be a very special occasion."

"How about, for a magnificent evening?" Kyo asked.

Tohru was getting curious, "I'll tell you, as long as you tell me first."

Kyo smiled, "Well, I would have to say; the red rose. Roses in general are beautiful, but it is the meaning, I really admire. The red rose is the most meaning full of all to me. The meaning of-"

"Love. You find there is more to a flower then just its beauty?" Tohru asked.

"I find it in everything. I have only just met you, but I can see you do not care about money or power. I see you care for others more than you care for yourself." Kyo answered.

Tohru stared in astonishment, "So you never wanted this ball at all? You would have wanted to find someone special your own way."

"Exactly, but since you entered the room, I am glad I did come. If you had not come, I would have escaped that place. Now enough stalling, what about your flower?" Kyo replied.

Tohru smiled, "I would have to say; a pink rose."

Kyo smiled, "Come with me." He led her through the garden. They passed many assortments of roses. Tohru caught a glimpse of a red rose and quickly grabbed it. Kyo stopped suddenly and pointed. Tohru starred at a large rose plant. The roses were small, but they were beautiful nonetheless.

Akito stood in the shadows and watched intently. She was the prince gently pick a pink rose and twirl it in his hand for a moment.

Prince Kyo's face suddenly turned serious, "This night has been the best night of my life. And I hope it will not be the last. Would you...take this rose as a symbol of my love, and be my bride? To marry me and become my wife and rule by my side until the day I pass?"

Tohru felt her heart beat widely once more, "You say you care more of the meaning and not of the beauty. Would you not care what I really was? Would you wish to marry me if I was a seamstress, a baker, or a servant?"

"I would marry you if you were an animal caretaker. I would marry you even if I weren't the prince. To have you as a wife you mean more to me than living for eternity, it would only be meaningless without you by my side." Kyo replied.

Tohru felt tears starting to form. She had never heard such words of adornment and kindness. "Then I would take this rose and be your wife. I will love you with all I have and more. I would marry you even if you weren't the prince."

Kyo smiled and placed the rose in her hair. He raised his left hand and slid off something. He knelt down in front of Tohru and took her left hand, "This ring belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her, the day they were engaged. Now, give this to you." He kissed her hand and stood.

Tohru could not stop the tears falling from her eyes now. She pulled the rose from behind her back and placed it in his coat pocket, "The meaning of this flower is how I will always feel about you. Now matter what may come, no matter what may be, I will always feel the same way for you."

Kyo gently touched her cheek and leaned closer. Tohru leaned closer and closed her eyes. They seemed so close and so in love, but all good things must come to an end. With the first stroke of midnight, Tohru pulled back. She gasped in horror and ran.

"Oh no, I must leave." She said. She ran towards the ballroom. The prince ran after her.

"Wait, I don't even know your name. How will I find you? Wait! Please wait!" Kyo called.

00000000000000000000


	10. Midnight

Everyone in the ballroom heard the cries of the Prince. They saw the mystery maiden run up the stairs. She suddenly stopped halfway and whistled. A white haired boy looked up and ran towards her. The prince entered the ballroom and ran after her. Several guards fallowed.

Tohru and Haru burst through the front gates of the place. Tohru began the lag behind. Haru grabbed her hand and kept the pace. Tohru stumbled, but Haru caught her. Tohru looked back at the stairs.

"I lost my slipper." She said.

"We're all going to loose more if we don't get away." Haru replied.

Momiji had the carriage door opened and was ready to leave. Tohru seemed to jump into the carriage. Haru jumped up and lifted Momiji up with him. He slapped the reins and the horses galloped away. They raced down the streets as fast as the horses could.

Tohru looked out the carriage window behind them, "We're being followed!"

Haru looked behind them, "It's the kings' scouts! They don't want you to get away."

"I don't want to add to our problems, but the carriage is changing back." Momiji said. Sure enough, the silver carriage was changing back into the orange pumpkin.

"Quick take the reins." Haru handed the reins to Momiji and stood up. He turned towards Tohru, "Tohru, take my hand!"

Tohru stood in the carriage and grabbed Haru's hand. He lifted her out of the transforming carriage and up with them.

"We need to get onto the horses." Haru said. Tohru jumped onto Sugar. Haru and Momiji jumped onto the remaining horses. They rode fast and hard through the village. The kings' scouts were heard far behind them. Soon, the gallops of the scouts were not heard anymore.

00000000000000000

They horses walked up to the stables and stopped. Tohru carefully dismounted. Her dress had returned into its tattered state. She held the left side up. Despite being chased, Tohru was smiling very strongly.

"Well, it would appear you had a good night at the ball." Haru said.

Tohru looked at her left hand. She admired the ring so much, "I cannot do it."

"What? What do you mean you can do it? He loves you Tohru, you cannot abandon him." Haru said.

"I never would've been the one if I didn't have help! If I cannot find a way to a simple ball, how can I help rule a kingdom?" Tohru stated.

"You never needed help Tohru. And this wasn't help at all." Yuki appeared at the stable.

"What do mean that wasn't help. You gave me the dress, a ride...that was all help!" Tohru replied.

"If I hadn't come, you would've gone to the ball anyways. You were meant to go. You were meant to be the belle of the ball. I just got you there faster." Yuki said. He disappeared into golden dust.

"Are you still going to abandon him?" Haru asked.

Tohru stood for a moment and thought, "I promised I would be by his side. I never break a promise."

"Tohru, you still have the other slipper!" Momiji exclaimed.

Tohru looked at her feet. The beautiful glass slipper still protected her foot. She took it off and reached into her hair. She pulled the pink rose out and placed it in her shoe.

"Someone had a very great evening." Haru said. He led the horses back into the stables.

00000000000000000000


	11. Slipper

The prince stood at the top of the palace steps. The scouts were returning from their search. The Capitan approached the king and knelt.

"Any sign?" he asked.

"None sire. The carriage with the maiden, has disappeared." The Capitan replied.

The king turned to the prince, "I am afraid we've lost her."

The prince looked at the steps, holding the rose in his hand. He turned to go back, when something glistened in the moonlight. He turned back to see a glass slipper. He rushed down to it and picked it up.

"What is it?" the Capitan asked.

The king stood next to Kyo and looked at the shoe, "Why, I do believe that is one of the maidens' slippers."

Kyo smiled and stood, "She cannot go very far with one slipper. She is still in the village, and I am going to find her."

"Son, there were many maidens' at the ball this evening. How will you find this one?" Shigure asked.

"Because I have this." Kyo held the slipper higher. He turned back to the palace and ran up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000


	12. Truth

The palace carriage pulled up to the house. The footman opened the door and helped Akito out. Kagura, Rin, Arisa, and Saki followed. As Akito approached the front door, it opened. Tohru stood behind it.

Akito handed Tohru her shawl and walked further in. Tohru helped Kagura and Rin remove their shawls. Arisa and Saki took them from Tohru and walked towards the dressing room. Akito sat on the couch, Kagura and Rin followed.

Tohru walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed the gold tray and reentered the room. She placed the tray on the tea table and served.

"Did everyone enjoy the ball?" Tohru asked.

"It was...very eventful." Rin replied.

Tohru smiled, she remembered Rin dancing with Haru. "Eventful? What do you mean?"

"Oh Tohru it was amazing. A mystery maiden enters the ballroom and all is silent. She slowly walked down to greet the prince, but no one knows who she is or where she is from. She was so beautiful." Kagura explained.

"The prince seemed to think so as well. Tell me, Tohru, what have you been doing this evening?" Akito asked.

"Well, after the carriage left, I went out to the stables to visit the horses. I spoke with Hatsuharu, and cleaned the house again. I though you would enjoy returning to a well cleaned home." Tohru answered.

"I see. Well my daughters, I believe now is a good time to turn in. You've had a busy day, time to get your rest." Akito said. Rin and Kagura stood and walked up the marble stairs to their rooms. Tohru stayed behind, waiting for Akito to finish her tea.

"Tohru, come here." Akito said.

Tohru walked to the edge of the couch. Akito motion for her to sit. Tohru knelt on the floor.

"Tohru, I feel very horrible for not letting you go. The truth of it is, I didn't want to be laughed at." Akito said.

"Why would I be laughed at?" Tohru asked.

Akito touched her cheek, "Because some people find it laughable to even consider you dancing with the prince. Some people think that anyone as like you should never so much as look at the prince. I ruined you dress to save you from humiliating yourself."

Tohru thought about what Akito was saying. "Is it only some people? Or is it just you stepmother?"

"What do you mean? I have nothing but keep you here since your father died. I promised him I would never let his daughter be forgotten."

"So you send me to the tower and make me your slave? What would my father say about that if he were standing with us?" Tohru asked. She stood and took the tray. She stormed into the kitchen.

"I will not allow you to speak to me that way. I am your mother and I-"

"I have no real mother! She died a long time ago. You are no mother, even to your own daughters. All these years I have been doing all I can to please you. Doing everything, you have asked of me and even more. To only hear that you acknowledge me, as your own daughter!" Tohru yelled.

"How can any mother love a rat as a daughter?" Akito asked.

Tohru looked at Akito, hurt and shocked. She nodded and ran up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000


	13. Memory

Tohru burst through her door and ran to her bed. She buried her tears in her pillow and cried. _Everything I have done, every year of pain and torment, every moment of anticipation, all for nothing. _Tohru looked up from her piled and onto her vanity mirror. The glass slipper sat on her vanity, sparkling in the moonlight. She climbed off her bed and walked to her vanity. Tohru picked up the slipper and looked at it more. She replayed the night's events through her mind. Dancing with the prince, walking in the courtyard with him, and coming so close to kissing him. Tohru still felt his warm breath on her neck. She opened her eyes and placed the slipper back on her vanity.

Tohru walked to right side of the vanity and lifted a loose floorboard. She removed two more boards and reached in the floor. She pulled out a beautifully carved wooden box. She set the box down and opened it. Inside were little trinkets she had gained over the years. Her parents' wedding rings, a porcelain mirror, a silk handkerchief, a silver heart shaped locket, and a diamond hair clip. She had kept these trinkets in her room so her stepmother could never pawn them or use them as her own. The last thing Tohru ever wanted to see was her stepmother wearing the liver locket her mother had once worn.

Tohru stood and picked up the slipper. She knelt back down next to the box and wrapped the slipper in the silk handkerchief, before placing it in the box. She placed the pink rose inside the box and took off the ring the prince had given her. She placed it with the rings of her parents' and closed the box. Tohru lifted the box and placed it back beneath the floorboards. She reattached the floorboards and walked to the window. She stared out at the palace, and wished she were still there.

0000000000000000000000000


	14. Dawn

The sun crept over the high mountains overlooking the village. The dew from the night was drying quickly. The gates of the palace opened. The princes' carriage rode down the street towards the village. The prince and the advisor sat inside.

Hatori watched Kyo handle the glass slipper. Although he had offered to carry it, the prince insisted he should hold it. "My prince, seeing that this is a rather large village, how long will you search for this maiden?"

"Until I find her. Whether it be days, months, or years. I will not stop until I find her again." Kyo answered.

Hatori smiled. "If I may, what is it about that has captivated you?"

"Her kindness. Her understanding. She is not like the other women, after me for my kingdom. She sees me for being who I really am." Kyo replied.

"And what are you?"

"A prince wishing to finally stop pretending." Kyo stated. Hatori laughed slightly. Kyo looked away from the window and at Hatori.

"I fail to see what you find so funny." Kyo said.

"Whether you believe me or not, you are acting just your father did when he was finding your mother. They met at a ball, but he was told she was already promised to someone he called it off.

"A few years later he discovered that it was only a lie and she was leaving the kingdom. He was out of the palace before you could blink. Obviously he found her, or you would not be here, but he knew just how close he was to loosing the woman he loved. Since that day, he never left her side, not even in her passing. Your father may not show it, but he grieves for her with every breath in his body.

"I see something in you that has changed, and I know that it is because of her. Therefore, I tell you this, never give up. When all hope seems lost and you feel as though you will never find her, remember how she makes you feel. I promise you, you will find her before this day ends." Hatori said.

Kyo smiled. He looked back out the window and watched the scenery pass, "You give such good advice Hatori. Maybe you should consider following your own advice for once." He motioned to the school.

Hatori smiled, "When your maiden is found, I will find mine."

000000000000000000000000000000


	15. News

Tohru grabbed the gold tray and walked up the stairs. She opened the door to Rins' room and entered. The sun barely snuck through the small slit between the two curtains, but Tohru could still see. She set the tray on the nightstand and pulled back the bed curtains. Rin was sitting up, reading one of her books. She looked at Tohru and nodded.

Tohru bowed and turned to leave. She noticed a small bouquet of flowers by the second nightstand. "Rin, may I ask you something?"

"I see no reason not to." Rin answered.

"Those flowers, are they from a suitor?"

Rin turned to the flowers to her right. She turned back to Tohru, "If only they were. They are a gift from a friend."

Tohru could see Rin was hurt. She knew the flowers were from Haru, but Akito would never allow them to be together. Tohru bowed again and left. She headed back down to the kitchen for Kagura's tray.

Akito was walking up the marble staircase quickly. She grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her back up. "Go fetch Kagura and come to Rins' room."

"But I have not yet brought Kagura her tray." Tohru said.

"Do not disobey me. Go fetch Kagura!" Akito pushed Tohru towards Kagura's room and entered Rins'.

Tohru opened Kagura's door. She saw Kagura was still sleeping. She gently pulled back the curtains of the bed and shook her. "Kagura, Akito want to see you right away."

Kagura stirred and finally woke up, "what does she wish to speak to me about?"

"I am not sure, but she's waiting to see you in Rin's room." Tohru said.

"Thank you Tohru. Could you hand me my robe?"

Tohru grabbed Kagura's silk robe for the wall and handed it to Kagura. Kagura pulled in on and followed Tohru to Rins room.

Akito and pulled open the curtains and Rin had pulled back her bed curtains. Akito was pacing around Rin's room, searching for something. Kagura and Tohru entered the bedroom. Akito heard, "Sit." Kagura sat at the end on Rins' bed. Rin had pulled the curtains off the end for her. Akito pulled out a silk scarf and turned around. She saw Tohru turning to leave.

"Sit down Tohru!" Akito ordered.

Tohru looked shocked, and then took her seat next to the bed.

"Girls you need to look your best today." Akito said.

"Why mother, what are talking about?" Kagura asked.

"The prince is looking for that mystery maiden from the ball." Akito answered.

Rin looked puzzled, "But we are not she. Why should we try?"

"Because he has a slipper. The slipper belonged to the girl. By the order of the King, the maiden who fits the slipper will be the prince's bride!" Akito replied.

The room was in utter silence. Kagura's eyes were wide in shock. Rin looked like she had been struck. Tohru looked as though she would weep. Everyone's glares ceased when a rumbling came from Kagura.

Tohru giggled slightly. Rin nudged Tohru for the breakfast tray. Tohru handed it to Rin and they began eating.

"Tohru, I want you to find their best dressing. I want them looking exquisite when the Prince arrives. The house must be cleaned, we do not want him entering a filthy house. Finally, I do not want Arisa or Saki to hear of this. Is that understood?" Akito stated.

"Yes stepmother." Tohru answered.

"Don't worry about us Akito. we don't care about the glass slipper." Arisa stood at the door carrying Kagura's breakfast tray.

"Well what are you standing here for? Get to work!" Akito ordered.

Tohru stood and bowed. She hurried out of the bedroom and began her work. Akito eyed Tohru as she left the room.

000000000000000000000


	16. Prepare

Tohru stood in Kagura's closet. She looked over each of the gowns, trying to decide which gown was more exquisite. Kagura entered, carrying her tray, minus a few items she had eaten from Rins tray. Kagura looked at Tohru's confusion.

"What is wrong Tohru?" she asked.

"I cannot seem to find the most exquisite gown. There are so many to choose from." Tohru brought out two gowns. One was green, but short. It had frills on the skirt and the sleeves were cut short. The second dress was red and long. It was slim and had no sleeves.

"Oh, my favorite dress is the green one." Kagura answered.

Tohru was about to place it on the vanity chair when Akito entered, "Absolutely not. You will wear the red gown."

Kagura and Tohru nodded. Tohru placed the red gown on the chair and left the bedroom. She walked to Rins' room and entered the closet. She looked through each dress carefully. She came out with two dresses. One was dark green. There were no sleeves and it dragged across the floor. The second one was a deep blue color. The sleeves were at the wrist and the length was to the knees.

"I haven't worn the blue dress in quiet some time." Rin said.

"And you won't. The green one Tohru." Akito ordered. Tohru set the green dress on the vanity chair. Before she left, she walked back to the windows and closed the curtains.

"Thank you Tohru." Rin said.

Tohru bowed and left to complete her chores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Stall

As the day passed on the prince and the advisor visited every house in the kingdom. Every maiden tried the slipper, but none fit it perfectly. The day was hot and very stressful. By midmorning, the entire kingdom knew of their search. With each house, another excited maiden awaited. Each one would try to force the slipper on or try to make it look like her foot was not too small, but in the end, everyone was disappointed. So it was the same all day. The evening grew closer and the prince grew more anxious. They had only one house left to visit, if prince Kyo did not find her here, he may never find her ever.

Akito watched at the window as the carriage grew closer, "Arisa, Saki, bring out the tea tray. Tohru, go get ready. They want everyone to try on the slipper."

Tohru nodded and headed for her room. Akito moved from the window and followed Tohru. She was sure to be extremely quiet, but quick.

0000000000000000000000


	18. Trapped

Tohru entered her room and hurried to the vanity floor. She pulled out the floorboards and brought out the box. She opened it on her vanity and pulled out the slipper. She slid the ring on her finger and began brushing her hair.

Akito slowly opened the door. She saw the slipper on the vanity and the ring on Tohru's hand. She pulled out a black key and slid it in the lock.

Tohru looked in the mirror ad saw Akito turn to key. She whipped around to see Akito shut the door. Tohru raced to the door and tried to open it. The door would not turn. Tohru was locked in her room. Tohru began banging on the door in desperation.

"Please Akito, unlock the door! Stepmother please!" Tohru cried. Her tears fell to the wood floor.

"Listen to me Tohru. I have worked too hard and too long o let the dusting girl win the prince." Akito said. She turned and walked down the stairs.

Tohru watched Akito turn. She banged on the door as hard as she could. Nevertheless, it would not budge.

000000000000000000000000


	19. Arrival

Akito closed the tower door. She turned to see Saki. "Yes?"

"The prince has arrived ma'am." Saki answered.

"Thank you for informing me. Would you and Arisa go to the village and buy some white silk fabric from the shop. The money is on the counter. Be sure Haru is driving the carriage." Akito ordered.

"Yes my lady." Saki bowed and turned back to the kitchen. Akito waited until Saki was gone. She walked into her room and took the key from her pocket. She placed it on her vanity and left her bedroom.

Akito walked towards the entry room. She saw the Prince and the advisor already sitting. She walked down the stairs quickly.

"You highness, it is an honor to have you in our home. I am Lady Akito." Akito bowed to the Prince.

"Thank you Lady Akito. You have a fine home." Kyo replied.

Akito pointed to Kagura and Rin, "These are my beloved daughters; Rin and Kagura." Both girls bowed.

"They are very lovely." Kyo said.

"Lady Akito, I assume you are aware of why we have come?" Hatori asked.

"You seek the mystery maiden of the ball." Rin answered. She pulled the shawl over her face more.

"Yes." Kyo notice the shawl. "If I may miss, you would not have to hold the shawl if it were wrapped like a scarf." He adjusted the shawl on Rin so it stayed up.

"Thank you your highness. You know of my illness?" Rin asked.

"My mother had it. I learned a great deal of medicine from her. Though nothing to help her." Kyo answered.

000000000000000000000000000


	20. Plan

Arisa and Saki walked out the back door of the kitchen. Haru was lying in the hay outside. Arisa walked over and kicked his boots.

"What are doing?" Haru asked.

"Waiting for you to hitch up the carriage." Arisa answered.

Haru sighed and sat up. He saw another carriage waiting, "The prince is here?"

"Yeah, He's looking for the mystery girl." Arisa said.

"Was Tohru with them?" Haru asked.

"No, I think Akito sent her to her room to get ready." Saki replied.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then they heard a noise. It sounded like someone was banging on wood. They looked up. They saw the window of Tohru's room. The curtains were pulled back and the window was opened. They saw Tohru trying to open her door.

"Akito locked her in her room?" Arisa said.

"We have to get her out now!" Haru yelled. He raced for the back door.

"Why would Akito lock Tohru in her room?" Arisa asked.

Haru turned to them, "Because she discovered Tohru is the maiden the Prince is searching for."

Saki and Arisa ran to the door, "That was Tohru dancing with the Prince? How did she get there?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get Tohru out of her room. Where does Akito keep the keys to every room?" Haru asked.

"In her bedroom." Saki answered.

"We need to get into her room and find the key." Haru said.

"Saki and I find the key. You stall the carriage any way you can." Arisa stated.

"How will you two get past Akito?" Haru asked.

Arisa walked to the pantry. She opened the door, inside there were selves of food, and a staircase behind them. "Akito won't know about this. Let's go." Saki followed Arisa into the pantry.

Haru ran back outside and looked at the horses. He quietly walked up to them and disconnected the reins. He stepped out of the way and picked up a rock. He threw them at the horses and waited.

000000000000000000000


	21. Kicked

"Lady Akito, we don't have much time." Kyo said. He pulled out the glass slipper.

"We need Kagura and Rin to try on-" Hatori stopped. He heard a whining sound. He rushed to the window to see the horses break free from the carriage. He ran outside to stop them. He saw a white haired boy stand in front of one.

"Easy...easy now. I am not going to hurt you." He said. However, the horse kicked him in the chest.

"Haru!" Rin yelled. She rushed out of the house and rushed to his side.

Haru was on the ground clutching his chest. He kept his eyes closed, trying to keep himself from yelling from the pain. He felt someone grab him and lean him back.

"Haru say something." It was Rin.

Haru opened his eyes, "I though you shouldn't be out here?"

Rin smiled and hugged him.

000000000000000000000000

"Well Haru did a good job. You find the key yet?" Arisa asked.

"Not yet." Saki replied. The girls stood in Akito's room, searching for the key. Saki searched by the nightstand and vanity. She lifted a silk shawl and found a black key.

"I found it!" She called.

"Great. Go get to Tohru out. I am going to try and stall them longer." Arisa said. Saki ran out of the bedroom and headed for the tower. Arisa ran back towards the entry room.

0000000000000000000000000


	22. It Fits!

"I am terribly sorry for the horse's behavior. They do not usually act that way. Something must've startled them." Hatori said. He helped Haru to his feet.

Haru leaned closer to Hatori, "I know who the maiden is. Give us more time and we'll have her down soon."

Hatori looked at him in astonishment and nodded, "Thank you."

"Haru are you alright?" Akito asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'll fetch the horse and help them saddle it back to the carriage." Haru replied. He walked towards the horse and grabbed the reins.

"Well now that that is taken care of. You had something needing done?" Akito said.

"Yes. Lady Kagura, would you remove your right slipper?" Kyo ordered.

Kagura took off her right slipper. Kyo placed the glass slipper on the floor. Kagura tried to slip her foot into the slipper, but it would not fit.

"I am sorry your highness, but that slipper is not mine." Kagura said. She pulled her slipper back of her foot and stood.

"Lady Rin, would you please have a seat." Kyo said.

"Forgive me, your highness, but that slipper is not mine." Rin said.

"Kagura, Rin, would you please return to your rooms for a moment. I wish to speak with the Prince." Akito ordered. Kagura and Rin bowed top the Prince and left.

"Your highness, I understand that you are seeking the mystery maiden, but I fear you will never find her. She is a friend of our family, but tragically, her carriage went over the Cliffside as she was returning home." Akito explained.

Kyo was shocked. He took a deep breath, "I see."

"Your highness that is a lie. Remember what I promised you, you would find her tonight. Lady Akito, are you sure there are no other women in this house?" Hatori asked.

"There's no one else sire." Akito answered.

"Then we will be on our way." Kyo replied. He turned to leave.

"You cannot leave your bride in this miserable house sire!" someone called. Arisa ran to the banister. She was breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"I mean, your mystery bride is on her way here." Arisa looked behind.

Prince Kyo watched the blond girl turn around. Saw two more women approach. One had long black hair. The second and brown hair...and a pink rose in it. She took a deep breath and rushed to the stairs.

Kyo raced to meet the girl. As he looked at her closely, she was the maiden he had rescued the day before. They met midway on the marble stairs. Each one breathing heavily. Each heart pounding dramatically.

"My I?" Kyo asked. He held the slipper in his hands.

Tohru nodded and slid her foot out of her slipper. Kyo knelt down and placed the slipper on her foot.

"No!" Akito yelled.

"Oh shut up." Arisa called.

The slipper fit perfectly on her foot. Kyo smiled and looked up at the girl, "May I ask you something?"

"I see no reason not to." Tohru answered.

"If you could choose a flower to be given as a gift, what would it be?" Kyo asked.

"I would wish to receive a pink rose. Roses are quiet lovely, but I adore the meaning more than the beauty." Tohru answered.

Kyo smiled. He looked into her eyes and saw the same kindness her saw the night before.

"Tohru, the other slipper!" Haru called.

"The other slipper?" Rin asked.

Tohru smiled and pulled her last slipper out of her apron. Kyo took at and placed it on her other foot. He stood and took her hands. He saw his mothers ring on her left and laughed slightly.

"You entered my life a mystery the other day and you reappeared again, but this time as a belle of the ball. Now here I am, with you once more, and I always will be." Kyo said.

"You care not that I am a servant?" Tohru asked.

"You asked be if I would love you if you were a seamstress, a baker, or a servant. I said I would, and I do. I love you more then anything in the world, and I always want you as my bride." Kyo answered. He touched Tohru's cheek and kissed her.

"Finally." Yuki appeared behind Saki and Arisa. He waved his wand. Kyo and Tohru's apparel changed. Tohru wore a white silk wedding gown and Kyo wore is wedding attire.

The entire room burst with joy. Arisa and Saki were dancing up and down. Momiji cheered with Hatori and Kagura. Haru laughed and hugged Rin. Akito ran from the room.

Kyo took Tohru's hand, "We better hurry." He led Tohru down the stairs and into the carriage.

0000000000000000000000


	23. Happy Ending

Bells rang through the village. The peasants all stood in the road waving at the prince and his bride. Kyo held Tohru's hand and waved back. Tohru could help but smile and wave to them. She saw Mrs. Linn in the street through flowers at them.

The carriage pulled up to the palace gate. Kyo led Tohru up the stairs and into the palace. They raced through the palace. The King met them in the ballroom. He led them to the palace chapel. A priest was already waiting for them.

The chapel filled quickly and the ceremony began. Tohru and Kyo stood hand-in hand. Rin, Kagura, Arisa, and Saki stood behind Tohru. Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, and Haru stood behind Kyo.

The priest finished his sermon, "You may now kiss the bride."

Kyo turned to Tohru and kissed her passionately, "And now. I present to you. For the first time ever, The Prince and his Princess!"

The chapel erupted his cheers and clapping. Kyo and Tohru walked down the isle as the guest threw rice and flowers. Tohru stopped at the end and turned to the guest. She tossed the bouquet into the air. Many guest made an attempt, but Rin was the one to catch the bouquet.

Kyo and Tohru kept walking through the palace. They opened the gates and raced to the carriage. They rode from the palace, waving to friends and family. Kyo wrapped his arm around Tohru. He slipped something into her hand.

"The meaning of this flower, is how I will feel about you for all eternity." Kyo said.

Tohru held the rose tightly, "And I, will feel the same for you." She leaned in and kissed him.

They rode through the village and into the sunset. No one knew where they were going, but no one was worried. The prince had found his Cinderella, and the king could finally rest easy...for a while.

And they all lived happily ever after

000000000000

Tada! If you want a sequel review!!! Thank you for reading!!! 


End file.
